What is Time?
by NiiiiKKOLA
Summary: What is one to do when their hope is drained? Based on a killer idea I had. One-shot.


What is time?

Well, I guess I mean, what is time for me? The sky is always dark, the moon is always out, and this fire is always burning. Always. To infinity and maybe a little beyond. Or perhaps all that seems endless around me now will, at one point, wither and disappear, never to be thought of again, just as the lives of other mortals I once passed on the streets.

Everything here seems endless. The feeling of pain. The feeling of tiredness, suffering, sorrow. The nights. The fear. Fuel for the fire. Everything seems to be in endless supply.

Except for hope.

I once believed that if I went through enough of Its trails It would let me go. Let me return to my life. Let all of what I have experienced feel like a bad dream.

How naïve I was. As time progressed, more people were thrown into this twisted game, from a rugged scraper to an enlightened romantic, and with each escapee, a new abomination to stop them at all costs.

Each new killer brought with them a new feeling of terror. We didn't know what gifts were bestowed upon each one. What they were capable of. And even after we found out, they would just change. New blades for the chainsaw, new springs in the traps, new poison on the hatchets, always changing. The God of this world, whom one of my fellow inmates took to calling the Entity, was always playing in our enemy's favor. Giving their powers new upgrades and breaking down the tokens we use as crutches.

I use to think my life as a warden was hard. Always having to remain vigilant. Being in charge of so many people. Keeping everything ship-shape to avoid escapees. Oh, how the tides have turned. The warden becomes the prisoner, how ironic.

I have started to hear the Entity while I sleep. It has been trying to bargain with me. "Submit and end the pain." Sounds too good to be true and it most likely is.

I've talked to the others about this and they've told me they have only ever heard its voice while under the Doctor's influence.

"Why me," I would ask in those dreams. "Hope," would be Its response. Each night, the Entity would try harder to entice me, to get me to join it. "Aren't you tired of running?" It would ask. "Don't you want to be free?"

Freedom…how I've longed for it. For so long I dreamed of being freed from this place. But what do I have to return to…? Everyone probably thinks I'm dead with how long I've been here…. I've probably been fired from my job, had some sort of funeral…. Then what's the point? Staying here is torture and going back has no point. Maybe I walk will help clear my head...I'll just end up back here anyway.

Standing up, I walked away from my companions, not saying anything as they completely missed my departure, more interested in talking about their close calls with the Hillbilly earlier. It's no big deal, as I said, I'll be back here soon enough…. It'll be like I never left...

* * *

The fog seemed thicker this night, everything was more obscure, but I didn't care, the mist and darkness always seemed to have a mind of their own, changing on a whim. This must've just been one of its mistier times. Speaking of the darkness, it was almost nonexistent. The moon casts its illumination on all the foliage around me, almost as if it were the sun. A moon about to begin its waning phase, how quaint.

It felt like an hour had passed when I realized I was still nowhere near the campfire. Strange, usually it was around thirty minutes that you would end up returning. Maybe I was too lost in thought...or maybe it's because I feel I have nowhere to be. I should turn back, but no, I don't even know where I am. There's been nothing significant about this forest. No landmarks, no fallen trees. Nothing to tell me where I've been.

Why now, I think to myself, why can't I go back now? Maybe the rules changed, maybe the Entity doesn't want me back. That makes no sense either though. Why would I be abandoned if it was trying to get me to submit to it...Oh.

This is part of its plan. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed at the campfire, stewing in my thoughts. But I guess I couldn't have known this was going to happen.

I guess walking back is my best option right now, or at least, trying to is.

* * *

I wonder if anyone has noticed I'm missing… It feels like a few more hours have passed since I turned back and I'm still no closer to the campfire compared to when I started. As I said, everything looks the same, like I've been walking through an infinite loop. Maybe I could test if they are the same trees, but I would never be able to find a mark if I left one. It feels like it's becoming more and more pointless to keep going, but...no I have to keep going.

Looking around, the same cycle of trees haunts me. Spinning around to see if there are any differences, I get dizzy and trip over my feet and fall, the landing all but graceful. Sitting up, I look at my legs, tired and sore. It's funny, I thought I would have gotten used to the endless working of my legs. You would think running for your life all the time would make you stronger, more resistant to pain. I guess not, huh?

Trying to stand up, I find I twisted my ankle. I wonder why I didn't feel that before… No matter. I can just sleep for now then continue my hunt later. It's not like anything lives out here. I'll just...sleep for now.

Propping my back and head up on a thick trunk and, closing my eyes, fall off into a gentle sleep, the first it feels I've had in months.

* * *

I woke up to a cold chill as well as the same heavy, low-lying mist. I rub my eyes before looking around, noticing a faint orange glow somewhere off in the distance. Was I this close when I went to sleep and just didn't realize it? Maybe I was put here so I could start the next trail, oh boy.

I stand up, ankle feeling much better, and begin slowly walking over to the light, not quite wanting to return to the others just yet.

About halfway there, I began to realize this light wasn't from the normal campfire. I couldn't see where the light was coming from but I just knew it wasn't the light I was accustomed to. Regardless, I kept walking.

When I was almost upon the tree I also began hearing the voice of the Entity, beaconing me closer. "You can end this" it called.

Finally rounding the tree, I see a fiery orange portal glowing ominously. The destination of the portal was unclear from looking through it but it felt strangely comforting standing so close. "Step through the portal," it whispered, "and end the pain."

I don't know why, but I felt I could trust the Entity's words. I felt he was telling the truth. I stood at the gateway, hesitating before I felt my resolve crumble. If this kills me, who cares. There's nothing to return to if I live...

What do I have to lose...

* * *

After stepping through the portal, I awoke in what looked to be a field with stalks of corn and farm equipment scattered around. The sky was dark with a faint moon glowing ominously in the background. But even with this setting, I felt I knew the place. Like I've walked these grounds all my life as if this place were my home.

Standing up, I began to realize the clothes I was wearing, my old warden's uniform. As I stood also felt chains pull on the back of my shirt, clacking with each inch I rose. A dented baton sat in the holster on my side.

I felt a voice ring within my ears. It said this: "Arise, my warden. Riot is in progress. The prisoners are trying to open power the gates. Shut them down."

Looking around, faint red outlines of what appeared to be generators started appearing, beaconing me forth.

I knew my mission. Kill the escapees, hang them on the hooks. Take back this prison. I've been on the other side of this game, running around in fear. Now the tides have changed and I was ecstatic.

"Go," the voice commanded, "kill the prisoners."

With my first thundering footstep, I began making my way towards a nearby explosion of a failed generator and for the first time since I arrived here...

I grinned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, I based this story off of my own killer idea which gained quite a bit of popularity on the steam forums. Just look up "Killer Idea: Warden" on the Dead by Daylight Steam guides and you should find it.**

 **Also, the whole "enlightened romantic" survivor thing, in the beginning, was just to show that the main character of the story has been there for a while. I really have nothing else for that.**

 **Well, that's everything. I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing in the first person. I also hope you like my style of writing. I will attempt to make more stories in the future for this site but no promises.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to go listen to Simon & Garfunkel, c'ya!**


End file.
